


Make Up For Lost Time

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Sasameki Koto
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Mutual Pining, sin - Freeform, sumika is a gay mess, ushio is devious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: "What if I promise to make it up to you when I get back?"Set before Kazama leaves to stay with her grandmother, and they're already going out.Rated M for chapter 2 because things get sinful.This is a revised reprint of one of my ffnet stories, originally written in Sept. 2014.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having crazy writer's block, so I decided to move a few of the stories I had on my ffnet account over to here. I felt bad for not having updated anything in a while, so I hope me doing this will help with the drought on here.

The blackbelt winced as she flexed the muscles in her back, her hand reaching back to gently rub the soreness emanating from it. "That last guy really got me." 

"The guy that challenged the dojo the other day? Sumi, why didn't you say anything? He was twice your size, that flip that you used to counter him could've torn something!"

Framed eyes closed as she grinned. "I don't think it tore anything. I'll be alright."

Kazama frowned, "Wincing every time you move is not a sign of being 'alright'."

"I'll be fine, Kazama."

The smaller woman puffed out her cheeks, pressing a finger hard into the taller woman's back.

Yelping in pain, Sumika glared at the blonde. "Why would you do that?!"

Golden eyes narrowed as she accosted the fighter. "You're not okay."

"I'm fine."

Ushio raised a brow and held up her finger, twirling it while watching her partner flinch. "Your reaction says otherwise."

"Fine." Sumika sighed, "My shoulders and back have been really tight since then. I'm not sure what I did."

"Turn." The blonde commanded, standing from her spot on the floor and moving to sit behind her.

"What?"

She said it a bit harder this time. "I said, turn."

The taller woman sighed again, shifting so her back was brushing the blonde's knees.

Ushio brought her hands up to rest on Sumika's shoulders, "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

Sumika nodded, feeling the small hands slowly work into her muscles and methodically loosen the small knots keeping them wound tight.

"How does that feel? Is it helping at all?"

"You mean, besides heavenly? It certainly feels a lot better than before."

"Good. I don't understand why your brothers can't handle the challengers..."

Sumika sighed. "It's because people keep hearing about me, and want to challenge 'Violent Murasame'. It's all a huge pain in the ass."

The blonde stifled a giggle. "Well, I don't blame them. You are quite powerful."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I want to fight constantly... It's not very cute..."

Ushio intentionally pressed a thumb hard into her back, causing the karate master to yelp once again. She turned towards her, biting her bottom lip to quell the pain as she questioned the blonde, "Why do you keep doing that?!"

The shorter woman furrowed her brow. "Didn't I tell you before? You're cute." She continued her list, counting on her fingers, "You're cute. You're adorable. You're beautiful. You're strong. You're attractive. You're you. You don't need to be anything other than youself."

Sumika sighed. "I'm just trying to give you another reason to like me, you don't need to hurt me."

The blonde softened her gaze, moving a hand to turn and lift her girlfriend's head towards her. "Sumi, you don't need to do that." She leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I like you just the way you are. Nothing will change that."

The blackbelt closed her eyes, her voice wavering a little. "What if someone steals you away?"

"No one is going to take me from you."

Silver eyes flicked open, meeting a set of golden ones, "You don't know that... If something happens while you're with your grandmother, and you find someone else who suits you better..."

Ushio sighed, gently moving her lips to give the ones in front of her a light peck.

"Kazam-"

She brought them forward again.

"Ushi-"

She moved them forward once again, this time taking the opportunity to brush her tongue against Sumika's lips. She was allowed entrance, feeling the kiss deepen as a hand moved to the back of her head to keep her there. Breaking the kiss, she brought their foreheads together, "Did that stop your worrying? It's only for a month or two, depending on Grandmother's condition."

Long raven hair swayed as she mock pouted. "You're cute. I have reason to worry."

Kazama smiled. "You just want another kiss."

Sumika smiled back. "Maybe."

Golden eyes held a glint of mischief as she ran a finger along Sumika's jaw. "What if I promise to make it up to you when I get back?"

The blackbelt swallowed hard, her heart already racing at the look in her girlfriend's eyes. "...What?"

"When I get back, I promise to make up for the time we lost. All of it." 

* * *

Sumika sighed as she opened her phone, smiling to herself as she reread the texts she received from Kazama while she watched over her grandmother. "Only three more days to go, huh?"

Kazama smirked as she closed her own phone. She was going to give her girlfriend a little taste of what she bought and planned to flaunt upon her return.

The blackbelt was just about to set her phone down, flinching as it buzzed in her hand. "Eh? A text from Kaz-" She cut her sentence short, a deep red staining her cheeks.

Noe noticed the color flushing her cheeks, pausing in her motions while setting the dishes for dinner onto the table. "Oh? Did you get a message from Kazama?"

Sumika stuttered as she quickly locked her phone, nearly dropping it. "Ah! Y-Yeah. She should be home soon."

"It's been a month already? Are you happy she's coming back soon?"

"Y-Yeah." She stood and stretched. "I think I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh? Alright then. Dinner will be ready soon, so please be quick about it."

Sumika slowly slid down the door to the bathroom, a hand over her rapid fire heart. "I swear, she's trying to kill me." She unlocked her phone again, staring at the most recent text: a picture of her girlfriend wearing nothing but a smirk and lace. "Why the hell else would she send this? Has she always been this devious?"

She groaned as she pulled her shirt over her head, placing a hand over her eyes. "This is going to be the longest three days, ever. Especially with that image in my head..."

She glanced at the image once again, burning the details of the lingerie into her head, allowing her imagination to bring them to life. "She's definitely trying to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've re-written so much of this. There are some lines that I may change later on, but for now:
> 
> It's sin time, kiddos.

Sumika wandered around in a haze, finding herself in front of the Kazama apartment door with a grin plastered across her face. She rung the doorbell, only to be greeted by a bubbly blonde jumping and wrapping her arms around her neck, "Su~mi~chan!"

The taller woman tightened her grip on the blonde's waist, carrying her inside before she caused a commotion. "Yes, yes. Inside before you disturb the whole building."

Ushio smiled as she placed her ear against the taller woman's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. "I missed you, Sumi."

The taller woman wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's head, moving it to the crook of her neck. "I missed you, too."

They enjoyed the silence before Sumika remembered something and jumped back, pushing Ushio an arm's length away before frantically speaking, "W-Wait, is your brother here?! I didn't even think about that before I smothered you."

Golden eyes closed as she shook her head. "Don't worry. Brother's not coming back until tomorrow. He and Kinuta are making sure everything is set up for Grandma before they come back."

"Geez. That would've been so inappropriate if he were here... I would've felt like an ass." What Kazama said finally registered, "W-Wait... you mean, we're alone?"

A single gold eye opened, "Mhm."

Sumika glanced around, visibly nervous. "U-Uh..." She scratched the back of her head, "S-So, what, uh, happened while you were there?"

"You don't have to be so nervous, Sumi. I was planning on making dinner. All of the ingredients are out, I just have to prepare everything."

"I'll help out, too. It's not fair that you have to do everything."

Ushio giggled into her cup of tea, reciting a story where Norio scattered his manuscripts everywhere; the writer forgetting that he had copies on his laptop. "He ended up tripping, and the papers went everywhere. There were hundreds, Sumi. Some even went out into the pond. He almost cried when I reminded him that he had a copies on his laptop, he was so happy."

Sumika began laughing. "It's amazing how his publicist even deals with him... Kinuta, too."

A comfortable silence floated around them as they met eyes, Ushio giving her lover a small smile. "Did you like dinner, Sumi?"

"It went way better than when we tried cooking before. That was a disaster."

Laughter escaped the smaller woman's lips. "That was all you and Taema."

"You were the one that started it, bringing those maid costumes."

Ushio brought her cup to her lips, hiding her smirk. "I didn't hear you complain about my clothing choices when I sent you that picture."

All the color rushed to Sumika's cheeks, her heart thudding in her chest. "U-Uh..."

The smirk grew into a grin as Kazama closed a single eye, a hand venturing to the collar of her shirt and tugging it aside.

The blackbelt placed a hand over her mouth, quickly glancing away as she noticed the black lace against pale skin. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

The blonde laughed, standing from her seat to place their cups in the sink. "So cute."

"Only if you think 'cute', is me dying."

Ushio raised a brow, "Really? But you haven't even seen it in person, yet."

"My imagination does wonders."

The taller woman felt a weight on her back, her girlfriend's arms draped across her shoulders. "So, what do you think it'll look like in person?"

"Uh... I, uh..."

A shiver went down her spine as the blonde whispered in her ear. "Would you like to find out?"

Sumika remained silent. Her throat was so dry, despite the drink she had moments earlier. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. The blonde behind her moved, grabbing her hand. She suddenly found herself on her feet, slowly following the woman as she guided her to her room.

Ushio sat the blackbelt down on the edge of her bed with a gentle push on her shoulders, leaning down to give a her quick kiss. "Sit and relax."

"H-How can I possibly relax in this situation?"

"How?" The blonde stood up straight, giving a wink and a smile to hide her own nervousness. "I guess I'll give you a little show."

Sumika's pulse thundered in her ears as her face flushed a bright red. "You're hell-bent on making my heart stop, aren't you?"

The smaller woman leaned back down to speak in a flushed ear, "You can't die, who am I going to show this off to?"

The black belt remained silent, watching the blonde stand back upright, a smirk plastered across her features. She watched as the woman toyed with the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up and over her head. The article of clothing was tossed aside; the owner stepping a little closer to her voyeur.

Kazama leaned forward, giving a clear view of her chest as she ran her fingers along Sumika's jawline, feeling the woman swallow hard and tense beneath her touch.

Sumika let out a harsh breath as the focus of her desire slid her pants off of her hips, following her hands with her eyes as the garment was pushed down her legs and off her ankles.

The blonde stepped closer, placing a knee on either side of the taller woman, making a seat out of her lap. She felt the woman underneath her grip the sheets by her ankles as she brought her lips to her ear, "What do you think, Sumi?"

A ragged reply was her answer, her eyes roaming across the sheer grey fabric and up the black lace trim to her lover's face. "It's hard to focus on anything other than you."

"Oh?" Ushio plucked the glasses off of her girlfriend's nose, gently setting them on her nightstand before placing their foreheads together, "I think I can accept that."

Sumika let out another ragged breath, "You're sitting on my lap in lingerie. Do you have any idea how hard it is to remember that I need to _breathe_?"

The blonde grinned. "Do I need to give you mouth to mouth?"

Silver eyes closed as their owner groaned, resting her forehead against the smaller woman's shoulder. "I don't know what to do with you, sometimes."

"Why don't you start by moving your hands?"

The black belt's eyes slowly opened, "I don't know if I'd be able to stop."

Ushio smiled, her eyes softening. "You don't need to." She shook her head, furrowing her brows and draping her arms across the taller woman's shoulders, "No, that's not it... I don't want you to stop."

Raven hair fluffed as the owner lifted her head, "You don't...?"

Gold eyes met silver, "I want you to touch me."

Sumika shivered as she breathed out the blonde's name, bringing her lips to hers. The hands grasping the sheet released their grip, drifting to the calves next to them. They slowly found their way up, ghosting past knees and settling on thighs as their kiss grew heavier.

Ushio broke the kiss, her hands drifting to Sumika's sides to lift her t-shirt over her head. The shirt came off with no interruptions. She slid off of her lap, tugging at the waistband of her girlfriend's pants with a single finger, watching the dark haired woman blush heavily and shrug out of them.

The taller woman forgot her embarrassment as her partner climbed back onto her lap and resumed their kiss. She placed her hands back onto thighs, this time on the sides, slowly sliding them back and underneath the blonde. In one motion, she lifted the smaller woman and spun, gently laying the woman on her back.

Ushio realized what happened while the black belt placed light kisses along her neck, "W-Wait a second, Sumi."

The taller woman stopped, paying attention to the small hands pushing at her shoulders. "Hm?"

"I was supposed to be the one making everything up to you. How did I end up underneath you?"

The dark haired woman grinned, "You lost that as soon as you said I had free reign, Ushio." She leaned down, brushing her lips against the hollow of the blonde's throat. "Do you remember our class trip? That ski trip?"

"I didn't exactly say 'free reign', but yes. I remember."

Sumika's silver eyes pierced gold ones. "Do you remember the conversation we had?"

"Which one?"

"The one right before the teacher yelled at us to go to sleep."

The blonde closed her eyes briefly, opening them back up when she found the answer. "Love."

"That's right." Silver eyes softened, "Do you remember what I said?"

"You didn't answer us."

"In that moment, your face was the only one that appeared."

"Sumi..."

"I realized I loved you in that moment..."

Ushio watched as fire started to blaze in her partner's eyes, snaking a hand behind her lover's head and grabbing a fistful of hair as she melded their lips together. The blackbelt overpowered her. This kiss was different; It made everything hazy. It made her body burn. It fooled her senses and made it so she couldn't tell up from down, and she didn't care.

Sumika broke the kiss, choosing to lay a trail of them down her lover's neck and across her ample chest. She slid her hands underneath her back, finding what they were looking for.

Ushio blushed as she felt her bra being unclasped, choosing to bury her face in the crook of the taller woman's neck. She was gently pushed back down, the taller woman slowly peeling the straps from her shoulders and replacing them with kisses.

She gave the blonde a gentle kiss on her lips as she tossed the article aside, pushing herself to her knees while eyeing the woman below her. "I've wanted you for so long..."

A blush tinged Ushio's cheeks, her eyes looking off to the side. "You've seen me naked before."

The black belt loomed over her, resting her weight on her forearms as her breath ghosted across her chest. "Stealing glimpses during a bath and touching are two different things. I could always look, but I could never touch."

The blonde curled her arms around the taller woman's head, bringing her ear to rest on her chest. "Sumi..."

Silver eyes closed as she listened to the rapid fire beat of the smaller woman's heart. Turning her head, she placed a light kiss on a single breast, hearing the woman's breath hitch. She continued the light kisses, dividing her attention between the two mounds.

Ushio arched her back, grabbing a handful of dark hair as it's owner's mouth clamped around a peak. A shaky moan falling from her lips as her lover's tongue swirled around it.

Sumika paused, taking in the sweet sound while her hand traveled to the other ample breast. After what she decided was enough attention from her mouth, the black belt claimed her girlfriend's lips once again, leaving her hands to wander the chest below her. She deepened the kiss, feeling the hand in her hair tighten as she pinched both peaks. She slowly pushed her knee against the blonde's core. The long, low moan that reverberated though Ushio's body made her pause and she broke the kiss, blinking repeatedly as the sound registered in her brain.

Ushio made that sound.

She made Ushio make that sound. She pushed her knee forward again, watching the blonde's brows contort as she released a sharp gasp. Sumika shivered. This wasn't enough. She needed to hear more. She trailed a hand to the edge of black lace, dipping her fingertips beneath the band as she searched her lover's face for any indication to stop.

Ushio grabbed her wrist, stopping her hand from moving any lower as she pulled her in for a quick kiss. She ran her free hand along Sumika's side, moving to trace her spine once it hit her hip. Trailing her fingers up, she undid the clasp of her bra, letting the article fall on her own chest before throwing it aside.

As soon as Ushio released the grip on her wrist, Sumika laced their fingers together. She dropped her body down, leaving no space between them as she kissed her way up the blonde's neck and slowly rolled her hips.

Ushio moaned into Sumika's shoulder, rolling her own hips up to match her lover's pace.

The black belt listened to Ushio's gasps and uneven breathing, the sound making her hips go a little rougher.

The blonde moved their interlocked hands, pushing them down to brush against lace.

Sumika stopped the movement of her hips, glancing at dark gold eyes as their owner nodded. She rose to her knees, looking down at the sheer fabric, "I'll... take them off."

Ushio lifted her hips, allowing the woman to slide her last piece of clothing down her legs. She watched Sumika carefully, seeing her eyes travel up her legs to her core, and then to her face. She moved back over her, feeling her hand slide across her stomach before resting on her hip.

Sumika braced herself on her forearm, leaning down to capture Ushio's lips in a quick kiss before speaking in her ear, "I'm going to touch you, okay?"

The blonde nodded, breathing out a 'please' before melding their lips together as the hand at her hip slid down the top of her thigh and up the inside, gently tracing her with a finger. 

Sumika gently pushed a finger in, shuddering at how easily her girlfriend took it, sliding it in and out a few times before adding another and starting a rhythm.

Ushio moaned Sumika's name, her hips rising to rock against her hand, pushing it's ministrations deeper.

The black belt slowed her pace, moving to mouth at the blonde's throat as she set her palm to brush against her bundle of nerves.

The smaller woman rolled her hips into the hand harder, trying to get more of the friction she needed. One hand dug their nails into a broad back, while the other mercilessly gripped a strong forearm. She fought the shudder that ripped through her, "More, Sumi..."

Sumika let out a ragged breath, the request fueling her own desire. She moved her palm, angling her wrist to thrust harder into the blonde.

Ushio gasped, her hand moving from Sumika's forearm to grab a handful of black hair while the other dug it's nails deeper into her back. She set her feet, rocking even harder to meet the hand giving her pleasure.

The black belt hissed at the nails in her back, but still kept her pace, adding a curl to her fingers and feeling the blonde twitch when she passed over just the right spot.

The smaller woman's hands scrambled for a better hold, something to anchor her to reality as her body was pushed closer to the precipice. Her grip tightened, her voice a frantic whisper as she fought to keep her volume in check, "Su-Sumika... I'm so close."

Sumika moved her palm back against the bundle of nerves, brushing lightly against it as she tried to keep the pace she had going. Her own core throbbed as she heard the blonde's breaths turn to shallow gasps, taking the time to nip at the underside of her jaw.

Ushio shuddered, a loud gasp falling from her lips as she came around Sumika's fingers, her lover slowing the pace to let her shallowly ride out the aftershocks of her release. As the last of the waves ebbed out, she released the grip on black hair, choosing to gently cup her lover's face to give her a slow kiss.

The black belt smiled, running a hand up and down her side, and watching as the blonde's breathing slowed and returned to normal, "You're amazing."

Ushio trailed her fingertips down Sumika's spine, a devious glint returning to her eyes as she watched the taller woman fight back a shudder. "You're supposed to say that when I'm through with you."

Sumika groaned as the fingers traced her lower back, edging along the fabric of her underwear. She felt the hand trace the swell of her butt before moving to ghost over her abs.

The blonde's hand slid across fabric, dragging her finger along the damp cloth and seeing her lover shudder above her.

The taller woman grabbed her shoulders and locked a leg around the small body, rolling them so Ushio rested between her thighs.

The smaller woman loomed over her, her hands splayed across her stomach and a smirk tugging at her lips. "I thought you said I wouldn't be in control?"

Sumika blushed, "I was going to fall on you..."

Ushio hummed, tracing a pattern on taut abs, "... I want to do so many things to you, Sumi."

The black belt shuddered, "What things?"

Golden eyes gleamed as their owner hovered over the larger woman, a hand sliding down to dip beneath the band of her underwear, "Let's start with this..."

Sumika shuddered again as a mouth traveled across her chest, the hand beneath the fabric lightly tracing her. She moaned as a finger teased her, her hips twitching forward to take more of it.

Ushio stopped her teasing, stripping the fabric from her only to crawl back up her body to capture her lips. She broke the kiss, keeping her golden eyes locked with silver as she slowly trailed her lips down her torso. 

The black belt shook with anticipation as she watched the blonde blaze a line of fire down her abs and across her hips, her fingers twitching against the sheets. She closed her eyes, feeling the fire move down the tops of her thighs, then back up.

Ushio locked eyes with her once again, seeing the want burning behind them. She grabbed Sumika's thighs, parting them and slowly trailing her lips up the inside of them.

Sumika barely held back the moan that fell from her lips as her lover ran a tongue along her. Slender thumbs traced circles on her hips, a comforting gesture to get her to widen her legs and give her more access. Her hips rocked up of their own accord, a shallow thrust that had the blonde looping her arms over her thighs to keep her still.

The smaller woman heard Sumika bite back a louder moan, her own arousal building back up as she pushed her tongue in deeper.

Silver eyes screwed shut as she gasped, the blonde pulling her bundle of nerves between her lips and adding so much pressure, she almost came undone then and there.

Ushio felt a hand thread through her hair, it's grip tightening as she slipped her tongue back inside. She released one of Sumika's thighs, the hand in her hair and the moans falling from her lips causing her arousal to spike again, and she couldn't resist the urge to give herself another release.

Sumika barely noticed the missing arm, her focus going instead to the moans reverberating through her core and adding to the sensation of her lover's tongue. Her body felt like a tightly wound coil, just seconds away from release, and it just kept getting more taut.

Ushio felt the hand in her hair tighten, her fingers moving to rub herself even harder as her girlfriend neared her peak. 

The black belt threw her free hand over her mouth, muffling the loud cry she released as the blonde pulled her bud between her lips and swirled her tongue around it. She was coming undone. 

Ushio listened to the rough sound of her name falling from her lover's lips, timing the swipes of her tongue with the shaky rocks of Sumika's hips as she came undone around her. Her own hips rocked harder into her hand, her own release rolling over her a few seconds later. 

Sumika's hips stilled, her lover crawling back up her body and molding against her side. She brought as much air as she could into her lungs in order to speak. "Ush…Ushio..."

The blonde kissed her jaw, running a hand lightly up and down her side. She buried her face into the crook of her neck. "Shh. I know."

The black belt wrapped her arms around her, a chuckle making her chest rumble.

The woman smiled against her, murmuring into her neck. "What's so funny?"

Sumika grinned. "You don't even want to hear how much I love you?"

Kazama's own body shook with laughter, "I already know you do. You've said it enough times."

"I figured you would want to hear it again, given what we just did."

The blonde playfully poked the larger woman's hip, "You can say it as much as you'd like next time we do this."

"Next time?"

Ushio grabbed the bunched up blanket they pushed to the side, pulling it over their bodies as she snuggled a little closer, "Mhm. Right now, I don't need any words. Just you."


End file.
